Alltagsprobleme
by ReiNGE
Summary: Draco und Harry wohnen gemeinsam in einem Apartment und streiten.
1. Fernsehabend

**Alltagsprobleme**

**Kapitel 1:**

**Fernsehabend**

Warnungen: angedeuteter Slash (aber wirklich nur angedeutet), schlechter Humor

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern einzig und allein J.K. Rowling.

(Abends vor dem Fernseher. Harry und Draco sitzen in ihrem gemeisamen Apartment.)

Harry: „Dracilein?"

Draco: (genervt) „Was ist denn?"

Harry: „Wieso bist du so genervt?"

Draco: „Das wolltest du doch nicht fragen, oder?"

Harry: „Nein, aber jetzt will ich es wissen!"

Draco: „Wieso fragst du nicht einfach das, was du mich eigentlich fragen wolltest?"

Harry: „Weil ich jetzt wissen will, warum du so genervt bist!"

Draco: „Ich möchte mir gerne den Film ansehen!"

Harry: „Das ist eine DVD, die kann man später auch noch ansehen!"

Draco: „Ich will den Film aber jetzt sehen!"

Harry: „Ich möchte dich ja auch nur kurz etwas fragen!"

Draco: „Na, dann frag doch endlich!"

Harry: (dreht sich beleidigt um) „Jetzt mag ich nicht mehr!"

(Harry sieht Draco nicht mehr an. Hält es aber nach zwei Minuten doch nicht mehr aus.)

Harry: „Dracilein?"

Draco: (verdreht die Augen) „Ja?"

Harry: „Ich wollte dich vorhin eigentlich gar nichts fragen!"

Draco: „Ach, und wieso störst du mich dann?"

Harry: „Naja, ich wollte dich zwar nichts fragen, aber ich wollte dir was sagen!"

Draco: „So? Und was wolltest du mir sagen?"(Seine rechte Augenbraue zuckt unheilvoll)

Harry: „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass du den Abwasch gestern nicht mehr gemacht hast."

Draco: „Das weiß ich selbst!"

Harry: „Wieso hast du ihn dann nicht heute gemacht?"

Draco: „Weil ich keine Zeit hatte!"

Harry: „Was hast du denn wichtiges getan?"

Draco: „Darf ich mir bitte den Film ansehen?"

Harry: „Ist dir der Film wichtiger als ich?"

Draco: „Nein, aber wichtiger als der Abwasch!"

Harry: „Dann ist er dir auch wichtiger, als ich!"

Draco: „Unsinn!"

Harry: „Also, was hast du heute so wichtiges getan?"

Draco: „Na, was wohl? Ich war arbeiten!"

Harry: „Aber du hättest es ja danach machen können!"

Draco: „Da war ich aber müde!"

Harry: „Das war aber deine Aufgabe! Ich muss meine Aufgaben ja auch immer erledigen!"

Draco: „Du gehst ja auch nicht arbeiten!"

Harry: „Macho! Der Haushalt ist auch viel Arbeit!"

Draco: „Ist ja gut nächstes mal mach' ich es!"

Harry: „Das sagst du doch jetzt nur damit ich den Mund halte!"

Draco: „Unsinn!"

(Endlich kann Draco sich den Film in Ruhe weiter ansehen. Bis....)

Harry: „Dracilein?"

Draco: „Was ist denn jetzt noch?"

Harry: „Ich möchte dich gerne etwas fragen."

Draco: „Dann frag doch einfach!"

Harry: „Sag mal, liebst du mich eigentlich noch?"

Draco: „Ja."

Harry: „Wirklich?"

Draco: „Jahaa!"

Harry: „Wieso bist du dann immer so genervt?"

Draco: „Ich bin nicht immer so genervt! Ich möchte mir nur gerne den Film zu Ende ansehen!"

Harry: „Willst du danach mit mir reden?"

Draco: „Danach? Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass wir jetzt schon die ganze Zeit reden?"

Harry: „Überhaupt nicht wahr!"

Draco: „Stimmt! Du hast ja immerhin fast fünf Minuten deine Klappe gehalten!"

Harry: „Du bist ja sonst nie da! Wann soll ich denn sonst mit dir reden?"

Draco: „Nach dem Film!"

Harry: „Aber dann ist es schon so spät!"

Draco: „Unsinn!"

(Harry hält noch eine Viertel Stunde den Mund, dann läuft der Abspann.)

Harry: „Der Film ist ja jetzt aus! Willst du jetzt mit mir reden?"

Draco: „Nein, es ist schon so spät!"

Reviews und Kritik sind natürlich wie immer willkommen.

Bis die Tage, Rei


	2. Frühstück und Gewichtsprobleme

**Alltagsprobleme**

**Kapitel 2:**

**Frühstück und Gewichtsprobleme _oder _**

**Mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden**

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern J.K.R.

Warnungen: Angedeuteter Slash, schlechter Humor

Kommentar: Bevor's losgeht erst noch ein großes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer.

Chris: Gut erkannt! Naja, zumindest fast. Ich hatte die Idee von einer anderen Autorin, die sich an Loriot orientiert hat.

Danke auch an LuckyShadow und Misa!

So nu kann's aber losgehen.

(Sonntagmorgen; H. und D. beim Frühstück)

Harry: „Guten Morgen!"

Draco: „Morgn."

Harry: „Das kann man auch freundlicher sagen."

Draco: „Was?"

Harry: „Guten Morgen."

Draco: (Nimmt sich einen Toast) „Ich habe doch Guten Morgen gesagt!"

Harry: „Nein, hast du nicht, du hast „Morgn"gesagt."

Draco: „Das ist doch dasselbe!"

Harry: „Aber es ist unfreundlich!"

Draco: „Nein, ist es nicht!"

Harry: „Ist es wohl!"

Draco: „Wo ist denn die Butter?"

Harry: „Im Kühlschrank."

Draco: „Und was, bitte, tut sie da?"

Harry: „Stehen."

Draco: (entnervt) „Und warum, um Merlins Willen, steht sie da?"

Harry: „Damit sie kühl bleibt. Wie das Wort „**Kühl**schrank" ja schon sagt."

Draco: (noch entnervter) „Und warum steht sie nicht **hier**, wie jeden Morgen?"

Harry: „Weil ich denke, dass du sie dir ruhig einmal selbst holen kannst! Du tust ja sonst nichts im Haushalt!"

(D. geht grummelnd zum Kühlschrank und holt sich die Butter, setzt sich wieder hin und bestreicht sein Toast mit Butter)

Harry: „Ich finde, du solltest dein Toast nicht so dick mit Butter bestreichen."

Draco: „Ach."

Harry: „Das ist ungesund."

Draco: „Soso..."

Harry: „Sag' mal ignorierst du mich?"

(Draco liest betont die Zeitung und isst sein Toast)

Harry: „Weißt du,es ist mir egal, wenn du mich ignorierst."

Draco: „Hmm."

Harry: „Ich muss nicht immer mit jemandem reden..."

Draco: „ ... "

Harry: „Mir ist das vollkommen egal..."

Draco: „ ... "

(2 Minuten später)

Harry: „**Jetzt sag' doch endlich mal etwas!**"

Draco: „Oooh, entschuldige bitte! Ich dachte nur, es wäre dir egal, weißt du."

Harry: „Ist es ja auch!"

Draco: „Ach. Und wieso regst du dich dann so auf?"

Harry: „Tu' ich gar nicht!"

Draco: (bestreicht ein neues Toast mit Butter) „Natürlich."

Harry: „Du solltest dein Toast wirklich nicht so dick mit Butter bestreichen."

Draco: „Warum denn nicht!?"

Harry: „Weil das dick macht."

Draco: „Na und?"

Harry: „Du hast in letzter Zeit etwas zugenommen."

Draco: „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?"

Harry: „Dass du dick geworden bist."

Draco: „Wie bitte?"

Harry: „Du bist dick!"

Draco: „Ach, aber du bist schlank, wie?"

Harry: „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?"

Draco: „Dass du auch nicht mehr der Schlankste bist!"

Harry: „Was? Aber ich habe mich heute Morgen auf die Waage gestellt. Und da war kein Gramm mehr drauf, als vor fünf Jahren!"

Draco: „Ja, aber das waren früher Muskeln. Jetzt ist es nur noch dein Bierbauch!"

Harry: „Also, also..."

Draco: „Also, sind wir quitt!"

Harry: „Phh! Ich hab' keinen Bierbauch!"

Draco: „Nein, und ich hab' keinen 30 Zentimeter langen ..."

Harry: „Hast du auch nicht."

Draco: „ ... "

Harry: „Sag' mal ignorierst du mich?"

Draco: „ ... "

Ich freue mich wie immer über Reviews und Kritik.

Bis die Tage,

eure zutiefst ergebenste Rei :)


End file.
